p e r f e c t
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: At night, she dreams about his perfect lips against her perfect lips. She dreams about how if they ever get together, how perfect they will be./BeckTrina;BeckJade/Two-Shot
1. P E R F E C T Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second Brina fic and I couldn't really decide how to write this. I knew I wanted to add a kissing scene (duh), so after a long time of thinking I came up with the idea. I still love_ b e a u t i f u l_ more than this one, but I still hope you guys like this one! :) (Btw, please read _b e a u t i f u l_!)**

**This Story Is Dedicated To:** ShatteredSand! **Why:** Because they are completely awesome...Plus, ShatteredSand dedicated their story for me and no one has ever done that for me before! :)

**P.S.** Give some love to Simple by ShatteredSand! So far there is only one review and that's from me! :)

* * *

"It's only a crush. Heck! It's not even crush. I have no feelings for him whatsoever," she whispers to herself. "Plus, he's got a girlfriend and she already hates me as it is."

She leans against her locker and watches him walk by. He has perfect hair, a perfect smile perfect body, and a perfect everything. God, who was she kidding? It was a crush and maybe – no, it was nothing more. He was p e r f e c t and he had his p e r f e c t girlfriend. It would always be Beck&Jade or Jade&Beck. Plus, she knew she wasn't perfect. She acted like she was perfect and she really tried to believe it, but there was always that annoying nagging voice that said she wasn't perfect, like him.

(&)

He walks the hallways with Jade West, his p e r f e c t girlfriend. He's perfect and she's perfect, so that makes them perfect. Right? Actually, he doesn't know anymore. He knows that he's crazy about Jade West and he knows he'd never try to hurt her, but he sometimes wonders what it would be like to be with other girls.

But they're p e r f e c t, so he'll never know.

(&)

She decides to try out for a play. She will get the part because she is p e r f e c t, but actually, she's not so sure. She stands in line and waits for her name to be called. She glances up from underneath her bangs and sees Beck Oliver walking by. He's holding hands with his perfect girlfriend and he's smiling down at her and she's smiling up at him. She sighs and bends her head down sadly. But she does this for only a few seconds because her head shoots up once again and she has a wide smile written on her face. She will get the part because she is p e r f e c t.

(&)

He's holding hands with Jade West and his heart is beating insanely fast. She leans up and pecks him on the mouth. "Good luck, babe," she whispers.

He smiles and kisses her again. "Thanks," he tells her.

She smiles and walks away from him because she has somewhere else to go. He can't help but smile as he watches her walk away. He knows he's in-love with her and he can't ever deny it. He knows it's love. It's not a crush, it's not fake. It's real and it's love.

But sometimes he catches himself looking at other girls. He sometimes wonders what it's like to kiss them. What it would be like to hold them in his arms and tell them they are beautiful.

He shakes his head. He's going crazy and he needs to stop thinking things like that, because it's all about Jade and no one else.

(&)

"Beck Oliver and Trina Vega," a voice calls out. She lifts her head up and slowly goes to the audition room. Her heart is beating faster because she's auditioning with him. She prays silently that they won't do the kissing scene, because there is one and she can't handle that.

She walks up to the stage and he follows her. They have the scripts in their hands. "Page 45," the director says. They nod their heads and flip to the page. She holds her breath. There it is, written in bold letters, '**Kiss for Fifteen Seconds**.' She lifts her head up and stares at his p e r f e c t lips that will be against her lips.

She takes a deep breath and starts with her lines. "What are you saying?" she asks angrily. "Are you saying that you want to leave me all alone in this world!"

Beck – err, Jonathan, steps closer to her. "It was a mistake," he whispers. "Plus, she kissed me and I didn't kiss her."

She turns her head away from him. "I don't believe you. I don't believe anything you say anymore," she tells him. She lifts her hands up and shoves him away from her.

He looks up at her with sadness in his eyes. &all she can think is that he's an amazing actor. "Rosalinda, I promise you. I didn't kiss her. Please believe me," he says. He walks closer to her and grabs her hands. "Please," he begs with a whisper.

She holds her breath. "I…"

He puts a finger against her lips. "Shh," he says. "Don't say anything." Beck- no, Jonathan leans down and kisses her on the lips. She starts to hungrily kiss him back.

After fifteen seconds, they pull apart. She wants to say that was the best thing she had ever felt in her life, but the script doesn't say that. So, instead she smacks him across the face. "Liar!" she shouts at him angrily.

(&)

At night, she dreams about his pe r f e c t lips against her p e r f e c t lips. She dreams about how if they ever get together, how p e r f e c t they will be. They'll always be perfect. In her mind of course.

But life always goes back to normal. She didn't know it, but her sister had also auditioned for the part of Rosalinda. So of course she didn't get the part, Tori, her sister, did. Like always.

He got the part because he was perfect. He was always perfect and will always be perfect. That's why she feels like she's so in-love with him. But he's in-love with Jade West because it's Jade&Beck and Beck&Jade. It will never ever ever be Beck&Trina or Trina&Beck.

Maybe next time she falls hard for a man who will never love her, she'll make sure that she doesn't fall too hard. Actually, she's planning on never falling for another man in her life.

(&)

She's too _p e r f e c t_ for love anyways.

* * *

**Good, Bad, Horrible, Awesome, or was it P E R F E C T? lol. Sorry, I had to. Anyways, hope y'all like this as much as the last one and READ SIMPLE BY SHATTEREDSAND AND REVIEW! Or I digitally slap you! lol. :) **

**Review please. ;)**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	2. P E R F E C T Ending

**A/N: So, I noticed that I hadn't posted Beck's POV of what happened after the kiss...So... That's why this is now a Two-Shot rather than a One-Shot. ;)**

**BTW, this isn't as awesomesauce as the first chapter, but it's okay. And yes, it includes the wonderful word perfect in it! :)  
**

**

* * *

**He pulls away from her and stares down into her eyes. He sees that she thinks it was the best kiss ever, but she slaps him across the face and calls him a liar. The director stops them and she leaves immediately. He doesn't even get to tell her that she was actually an amazing actress. Or maybe that she was actually a good kisser. He didn't exactly know which.

He walks over to the director. "So, did I do okay?" he asks.

The director nods. "Yes, you two were the last ones to audition. I'll tell you something right now, you got the part!"

He breathes a sigh of relief. He loves the feeling of knowing he got a part. It fills him with excitement and joy. "Really?" he says to himself. He pauses and asks, "What about Trina?"

"The girl?"

"Yes," he says.

"Oh, she didn't get the part. She wasn't even close to getting the part."

He nods his head sadly, but he acts as if he doesn't really care. "Thanks," he says. "Who did get the part?"

"Tori Vega," the director says.

He nods his head. Of course. Tori would always get every part she wanted because that's how she is.

(&)

He's in his RV and he's lying in his bed. He's staring at the ceiling thinking to himself. He feels his hands drift to his lips. He remembers Trina's amazing kiss on his lips. He sighs. He thinks he's turning into a girl for thinking this.

The door bursts open and Jade walks in. She smiles and climbs onto the bed next to him. "What are you thinking about?" she asks him.

He shrugs. "Nothing," he says.

She sighs and rests her head against his shoulder. He suddenly wishes that he was Trina. He doesn't understand that thought. He must be going insane. It was only a stage kiss and nothing else. It wasn't like he had found another love.

(&)

It's been five years since they've seen each other. Her heart still remembers him and she finds herself wishing to be in his arms. He doesn't think of her anymore, only Jade, his fiancée.

She walks into a small diner. She's all alone. She sighs and glances around the room. She feels a small gasp escape her lips as she sees him all alone. She quickly walks over to him and sits down at his table. "Hello," she says while smiling at him.

He looks up and is shocked to see her. Suddenly, he feels the feeling of her lips again. He slowly shakes his head. "Hey," he says to her. "I haven't seen you for a few years."

She smiles. "I know, I can't believe it. I feel like we're old friends re-uniting."

He nods his head. "I guess," he says. "So, how've you been?"

"Good, I guess. You?"

"I'm marrying Jade," he tells her immediately. He feels a small feeling of guilt in the back of his mind at telling her this. He pushes it away quickly and stares at her.

(&)

She's shocked. She had always hoped that she'd be like a princess trapped in a tower and he'd be her prince and he'd save her. But that dream is now over. He's marrying Jade, his long-time girlfriend and probably his one true love.

(&)

He sees the shock on her face. But it disappears just as fast as it came. She smiles at him and says she's very happy for them. He smiles at her. He doesn't know what happens or what came into his mind, but he places his hand on top of hers.

(&)

She stares at the hand on hers. She doesn't understand why her heart is beating at the seams. She glances up into his dark eyes. "I need to leave," she whispers. She quickly stands up without waiting for a reply. She rushes away quickly. She can't believe anything anymore.

(&)

They both cut the story short. He marries Jade West and he becomes a famous actor. She lives alone and ends up killing herself when she turns twenty-six. It's a sad story and it's definitely not **p e r f e c t**.

* * *

**Eh... I needed a good ending and the word perfect in it. Review please? I'll give you a virtual cookie. You can even tell me how horrible this one, as long as you review. lol. **


End file.
